Penculikan Karakura Gakuen
by Jess Kuchiki
Summary: PLAKK! Tamparan keras mendarat ke wajah Hitsugaya. "Shiro-chan tidak berhak untuk mengatur urusan pribadiku!" ucap Hinamori kesal. For Bleach Vivariation! RnR, plz?


**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning:** OOC! ==v

**Catatan Gerobak(?) Author:**  
Judul emang abal, bokk! Mau komplein atau memberi masukan pulsa(?) juga boleh! *author pasrah dengan keminiman ilmu memilih judul*

Tema bulan Mei ini, Hate X Love! Saya pakai pair Hitsugaya X Hinamori—di mana Hitsugaya membenci Aizen dan Hinamori menyukai Aizen. Kedua orang ini masing-masing punya perasaan yang berbeda terhadap Aizen.

Total words (tidak termasuk Author's Note): 2.540 words.

Yosh! Enjoy yok! ^^

* * *

**Penculikan Karakura Gakuen**

by: Jess Kuchiki

xxx

_Karakura_ _High School_—sebuah sekolah yang damai dan tidak ada keributan. Walaupun kebanyakan murid-muridnya memiliki wajah sangar dan kelihatan tidak berbakti pada majikan(?), para murid-murid tersebut sangat menghormati ketenangan dan nama baik sekolah.

Namun, di bulan ini muncul kasus aneh di sekolah itu.

Satu per satu siswi _Karakura High School_ menghilang tanpa jejak yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Hingga sampai saat ini, jumlah siswi yang hilang mencapai 9 orang dan sampai sekarang belum ada yang mengetahui penyebabnya.

Ada yang mengatakan mereka diculik oleh Yakuza di pinggir jalan. Ada yang mengatakan kalau mereka dimakan oleh binatang buas yang lepas dari kandangnya. Bahkan ada juga yang mengatakan mereka diculik oleh alien dari planet Jupiter. Tapi itu hanyalah rumor yang sangat tidak masuk di akal.

**Ruang kelas X-3...**

"Hiks, Rukia... Kenapa kau menghilang dari hadapanku? Kau kemana sih? Hueee!" rengek pemuda berambut _orange_ sambil menatapi foto gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Air mata dan lelehan ingus tidak berhenti membasahi wajahnya setiap hari. Dia terus menerus menyebut nama pacarnya yang menjadi salah satu korban penculikan Karakura _High School_.

Ya, ini karena gadis yang baru dia pacari selama dua hari itu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa bekas. Bahkan sang kakak ipar dari korban—Byakuya Kuchiki—yang juga menjabat sebagai guru sejarah di sekolah itu pun menjadi syok karena—sangat—tak becus menjaga adik titipan mendiang istrinya.

"Sudahlah, Kurosaki... Yang sabar, sabaaar kayak saya sekarang ini," ujar Ishida Uryuu—teman baik Ichigo. Dia juga mengalami hal yang serupa, pacarnya juga menghilang entah kemana. Persis seperti kejadian yang dialami oleh Rukia Kuchiki dan gadis lainnya.

"Tapi... Ishida... Hiks!" Ichigo masih saja merengek memikirkan nasib pacarnya.

Tidak hanya mereka yang menjadi pihak yang dirugikan, masih ada banyak yang merasa kehilangan. Hampir semua gadis yang berada di kelas itu menjadi korban penculikan.

Ditambah lagi, ternyata sang penculik—sekaligus setan yang satu ini ternyata tidak memilih-milih korbannya. Terbukti dengan hilangnya salah satu siswi yang tubuhnya masih terbilang anak kecil dan mungil. Sampai-sampai sang ayah yang merupakan mantan pembunuh bayaran itu mendadak menjadi orang yang kalah judi.

Sungguh ironis sekali kisah para korban tapi bukan korban.

Pemuda berambut putih yang berada di ruangan yang sama itu merasa prihatin kepada teman sekalasnya itu. Tentu saja dia tidak mau gadis yang disukainya mengalami hal yang serupa dengan mereka.

"Ayo cepat bereskan barangmu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Hinamori," ajaknya pada seorang gadis di hadapannya.

Gadis bernama Hinamori Momo itu segera merapikan buku-bukunya dan mengangguk. "Iya, Shiro-chan. Sebentar lagi."

Pemuda yang disapa Shiro-chan itu mendelik. "Hitsugaya, bukan Shiro-chan," ucapnya.

"Biarin. Shiro-chan lebih gampang!" balas Hinamori sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Terserah," ucap Hitsugaya singkat.

xxx

Setelah Hinamori selesai membereskan bukunya. Mereka berdua pun segera keluar kelas dan berjalan melewati lorong sekolah. Tampak seorang guru keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"Ahh! Aizen-sensei!" sahut Hinamori saat melihat guru tersebut.

Guru yang memakai kacamata itu berjalan ke arah mereka. "Konnichiwa, Hinamori-kun, Hitsugaya-kun," sapanya.

"Ko-Konnichiwa, Aizen-sensei!" sapa Hinamori dengan girang. Sementara Hitsugaya hanya diam dan cuek seolah-olah tidak melihat apa-apa.

Ya, Aizen Sousuke—seorang guru bahasa memang memiliki daya pikat yang luar biasa. Sampai-sampai para lelaki penasaran dengan jamu _merk_ apa yang dipakai guru itu untuk memikat para gadis.

"Sudah mau pulang, Hinamori-kun?" tanya Aizen pada gadis yang membalas sapaannya.

Gadis berkucir dua itu mengangguk pelan dengan semburat kemerahan yang di wajahnya. "I-Iya, Aizen-sensei..."

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan ya," ucap Aizen ramah _plus_ senyum cemerlang yang sukses membuat hati Hinamori klepek-klepek.

Setelah guru itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua, tiba-tiba Hinamori memegang pundak pemuda yang bersamanya.

"Shiro-chan! Apa tadi kau melihat senyuman Aizen-sensei yang menawan itu?" tanyanya sambil menggoyangkan pundak Hitsugaya dengan kencang. "Ya ampun! Baru kali ini aku diberikan senyuman seperti itu dari Aizen-sensei! Kyaaa~!" Hinamori berteriak ala _fangirl_ yang barusan bertemu sang idola.

Hitsugaya mendengus kesal dan merasa sedikit pusing karena diguncang seperti itu. "Cih, aku tak mau mendengar nama guru bangsat itu!" ucapnya kesal. "Ayo kita pulang sekarang!"

"Kenapa Shiro-chan mendadak marah?" tanya Hinamori polos.

"Aku cem— Ah! Lupakan!" balas Hitsugaya cuek sambil menarik Hinamori untuk berjalan keluar sekolah.

xxx

Hari esoknya di ruangan kelas X-3. Suasana kelas sepi karena bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Tapi di kelas itu hanya ada sosok pemuda berambut putih yang masih duduk di mejanya—untuk menunggu seseorang.

Tak lama, pintu kelas itu terbuka dan muncullah seseorang yang ditunggu pemuda itu dari tadi.

"Shiro-chan!" teriak Hinamori begitu masuk ruangan.

"Kau darimana?"

Hinamori tersenyum senang dan berkata, "Ehehe... Aku baru saja mendapat kabar baik. Coba tebak!"

"Aku malas main tebak-tebakan," balas Hitsugaya singkat.

"Ayolah, Shiro-chan... Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan pulang denganmu," ucap gadis itu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tch, dasar..." dengusnya. "Apa kau dapat... Uang seratus ribu?" Hitsugaya mulai mengikuti permainan Hinamori.

"Salah."

"Menang togel?"

"Masih salah."

"Dapat telepon genggam Nexian 4G _limited edition_ di lorong sekolah?"

"Aku mau tapi... Salah!"

"Jadi apa? Aku menyerah," ujar Hitsugaya yang merasa bosan.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Tadi... Aizen-sensei menemuiku," ucapnya dengan malu-malu. Tapi Hitsugaya merasa panas mendengarkan ucapannya barusan.

"Dan dia akan mengajakku kencan besok! Aku senang sekali!" lanjut Hinamori.

"Batalkan."

"He?"

"Aku bilang batalkan, Hinamori. Sudah kubilang padamu untuk tidak mendekati guru bermata empat seperti dia!" bentak Hitsugaya marah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Shiro-chan? Aizen-sensei itu baik pada semua murid-muridnya. Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!"

"Kau salah Hinamori! Dia itu guru yang suka menipu murid-muridnya, berdebah, brengsek dan juga bodoh!" hinanya tanpa minta ampun.

"Nggak! Shiro-chan salah! Aizen-sensei itu baik, dia tidak punya sifat jelek, dan dia juga ramah pada semua orang. Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur menerima ajakan kencannya." Hinamori masih tetap membela harga diri guru kesayangannya itu.

Hitsugaya mendengus kesal dan berkata, "Hah! Aku yakin kau akan sangat menyesal jika berkencan dengannya! Lebih baik kau batalkan niatmu itu, Hinamori! Dia tidak cocok untukmu!"

**PLAKK!**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Hitsugaya, membuat corak lima jari membekas di wajahnya. Pemuda berambut putih itu memandang dengan tatapan bingung pada gadis yang barusan menamparnya.

"Hi-Hinamori..."

"Cukup, Shiro-chan... Shiro-chan bukan orang yang berhak mengatur kehidupan pribadiku!" ucap Hinamori kesal. Tanpa menunggu respon lawan bicaranya, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya sendirian di ruangan kelas itu. Sementara Hitsugaya tetap terdiam dan masih merasakan panasnya tamparan dari Hinamori.

xxx

Sementara itu, di _Cafè_ Awet Muda...

Tiga orang pria sedang serius mendiskusikan sesuatu. Salah satunya adalah pria berambut cokelat dengan model ala _Superman_ dan berkacamata yaitu Aizen Sousuke.

"Bagaimana rencana kita, Aizen-sama? Soalnya besok hutang kita sudah jatuh tempo," ujar seorang pria yang memiliki rambut _silver_ bernama Gin Ichimaru. Kedua tangannya sedang sibuk membolak-balik buku jurnal hutang bos-nya.

"Kita bisa dikenakan biaya bunga 48% kalau tidak bisa memenuhi permintaannya," tambah pria berkulit gelap yang selalu setia di samping Gin. Yah, namanya juga wakil keuangan.

"Benar sekali, Tousen-san," ucap Gin sambil mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Tosen Kaname. "Kapan Aizen-sama akan segera membayarnya?"

Aizen dengan santai menyeruput segelas jus wortel yang di tangannya. "Tenang saja, wahai anak buahku yang tidak se-seksi aku. Besok hutang kita pada kakek bau tanah itu akan lunas," katanya sambil (tak sadar) menghina anak buah dan kreditur(*)nya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

_'Dasar bos kurang diajar... Padahal wajahku ini seksi alami, bukan kayak dia yang seksi buatan,'_ gumam Gin kesal dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bersulang dulu? Ini untuk kesuksesan rencana besok," ajak Aizen dengan senyum seksinya. Kedua anak buahnya mengangguk dan mengangkat gelas jus mereka.

"Cheerrrsss!" seru mereka bertiga seperti para pelaut yang mendapat harta karun di dasar laut.

xxx

Esok harinya, hari kencan.

Hari yang ditunggu Hinamori dan hari yang sangat dibenci Hitsugaya. Di sebuah taman, tampaklah seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang membuatnya berbeda dari hari biasanya. Tak lama, pria yang ditunggunya itu datang menghampirinya.

"Kau tampak cantik sekali, Hinamori-kun. Benar-benar seperti tuan putri dari negeri seberang," puji pria berkacamata itu dengan lebay.

"Te-Terima kasih, Aizen-sensei..." balas Hinamori tersipu malu.

Aizen tersenyum puas karena berhasil menarik perhatian Hinamori. "Apa kau mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat? Ke tempat kesukaanku," ajaknya sambil meraih tangan Hinamori.

Hinamori mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja, Aizen-sensei. Kemana pun sensei mengajakku, aku akan selalu ikut," kata Hinamori yang tak kalah lebay dari Aizen. Dan mereka berdua pun pergi menuju ke suatu tempat.

Sesampai di lokasi yang dimaksud, pria berkacamata itu mengajak Hinamori memasuki ke sebuah gudang yang cukup luas. Tak lupa Aizen menutup kembali pintu gudang dengan rapat.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Aizen.

"Jadi... Aizen-sensei suka tempat bau seperti ini?" ujar Hinamori polos.

"Bu-Bukan! Ini tempat yang akan membuatku bebas dari hutang! Lagian nggak mungkin orang se-seksi aku menyukai gudang seperti ini!" umpat Aizen mencak-mencak.

"Bebas dari hutang? Maksud, sensei?" tanyanya bingung.

Tiba-tiba, muncullah sosok pria tua dengan puluhan _bodyguard_ yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia memperhatikan gadis yang bersama Aizen dengan seksama.

"Jadi dia gadis berikutnya yang akan kau berikan padaku? Manis juga," ujarnya pada Aizen.

"_Yes_, benar sekali Barragan-sama," balas Aizen sambil membungkuk hormat pada pria tua itu.

"Jadi maksudnya—" Hinamori mundur beberapa langkah dari Aizen dan Barragan. Tapi dihentikan oleh dua anak buah Aizen dari belakang.

"Nona akan dijual pada pria tua itu," bisik pemuda berambut _silver_—Gin Ichimaru—pada Hinamori, membuat Hinamori gemetaran ketakutan. Lalu, kedua bawahan Aizen segera mengikat Hinamori agar tidak lari dari mereka.

"Demi melunaskan hutang-hutangku, aku harus menjual para gadis padanya. Kau yang akan jadi gadis yang ke-10!" ungkap Aizen di hadapan gadis yang akan dijualnya.

"Sensei bejad! Harusnya aku percaya pada Shiro-chan..." lirih Hinamori yang merasa menyesal.

"Terlambat! Sekarang kau akan kujual padanya!" ucap Aizen dengan nada sadis.

Barragan sang bos besar yang di ruangan itu pun menjetikkan jarinya dan mengeluarkan perintah, "Angkut gadis itu ke mobil sekarang. Aku sudah tak tahan ingin dilayani olehnya."

"Baik, bos!" seru salah seorang _bodyguard_ Barragan, lalu menarik paksa Hinamori yang tak bisa melawan sedikitpun.

"Shiro-chan... Shiro-chaaan!" teriak Hinamori.

"Halah! Buat apa kau memanggil dia? Si kuntet itu nggak akan datang untuk menolongmu! Wahahaha!" ucapnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak layaknya orang kesurupan.

**BRUAAKK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu di gedung itu terbuka dengan keras, membuat Aizen kaget dan menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Di ambang pintu tersebut, terlihat seorang bocah berambut putih dengan background api batu bara. Ya, wajahnya sekarang kelihatan sangar.

"Siapa yang kau panggil SI KUNTET itu?" teriaknya marah.

Aizen yang mengetahui identitas pemuda itu langsung kaget. "Ka-Kau!"

"Shiro-chan!" sahut Hinamori.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini?" tanya yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Sejak tadi pagi aku terus mengikuti Hinamori dan aku akan menghajarmu sekarang juga, guru bejad!" seru Hitsugaya dari kejauhan.

Aizen tertawa lagi. "Huahahaha! Kau sudah kalah, Hitsugaya-kun. Kau kalah jumlah!" ucapnya senang.

Belum ada lima menit terhitung, para _bodyguard_ Barragan sudah mengelilingi Hitsugaya dan menghajarnya sampai dia tak bisa berkutik lagi. Tanpa belas kasihan, Hitsugaya diikat dan diseret ke hadapan Barragan.

"Sialan..." lirih Hitsugaya pelan.

"Penyusup, bisa gawat kalau dia tahu bisnis kita. Tapi..." sosok pria tua itu menghentikan ucapannya. "Sepertinya dia cantik juga kalau memakai seragam maid. Kalau kau mau, aku akan membebaskanmu," tawar Barragan pada Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya mendelik dan kesal. "Se-Seragam _maid_? Kau pikir aku ini apa, kakek tua mesum?"

"Hmph, aku juga tak mau dilayani oleh _maid_ ganas seperti kau, bocah! Bunuh saja dia sekarang," perintah Barragan tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"Baik, bos!" seru para _bodyguard_ Barragan.

"Sayonara, Hitsugaya-kun~" ucap Aizen dan Gin bersamaan, sementara Tosen tetap membisu.

"Ughh..."

Salah satu _bodyguard_ Barragan mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya. Ujung pisaunya sudah menentukan bagian tubuh yang akan ditusuknya dengan sadis. Hitsugaya menoleh sesaat pada Hinamori, tatapan meminta maaf karena tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Akhirnya, pisau itu mulai diayunkan oleh pemiliknya dan mengarah ke satu titik di badan korbannya.

Hinamori mulai membendung air matanya. "Ja-Jangan bunuh dia... SHIRO-CHAAANNN!"

**BRUAAKKK!**

Untuk kedua kalinya pintu gedung itu terbuka dengan keras, tapi kali ini pintu tersebut lepas dari engselnya. Tampaklah para pemuda berseragam Karakura, lengkap dengan alat perang seperti kaki kursi ataupun pentungan. Tidak hanya para murid, tetapi juga guru berbekal wajah sangar.

"Hentikan perbuatan kalian!" teriak salah seorang pemuda.

"Kalian tak akan selamat dari amukan kami!" tambah yang lainnya.

Semua _bodyguard_ yang di gudang itu merasa kalah jumlah dan kalah senjata dengan mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka semua pun berlari menyelamatkan diri. "La-Lari!" pekik mereka.

"Hei! Kalian dibayar bukan untuk lari! Dasar ayam!" ucap Barragan pada _bodyguard_-nya yang lari kebirit-birit ke segala arah.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa kabur dari kami!" teriak murid berkepala licin—Ikkaku Madarame—yang sudah tidak tahan ingin menghajar anak orang. Dan terjadilah pertumpahan darah di dalam gudang luas itu.

"Shiro-chan!" sahut Hinamori berjalan ke arah Hitsugaya yang terkulai lemas.

"Kasihan, sudah pendek, dihajar rame-rame. Jadi makin pendek," ledek pemuda berambut _orange_ saat menatapi keadaan Hitsugaya.

"Sialan... Kau datang terlalu lama, jeruk!" balas Hitsugaya kesal.

"Hahaha, maaf, tadi kami mempersiapkan senjata dulu. Bertahanlah sampai bantuan tiba," ujar Ichigo pada si korban.

Selesai berbicara dengan Hitsugaya, pemuda berambut _orange_ itu menghampiri hasil tangkapan teman-temannya tadi. Semua tersangka sudah diikat dengan rapi dan siap diinterogasi.

"Jadi... Ini bos yang selalu menculik para gadis di sekolah kami?" kata Ichigo begitu melihat sosok kakek tua berwajah ketakutan itu.

"Di mana kau sembunyikan para gadis itu?" tanya Byakuya _to the point_. Dia sangat merindukan kehadiran adik iparnya.

Kini Barragan, Aizen, dan anak buah mereka dikelilingi oleh para lelaki berwajah sangar dengan tingkat aura membunuh yang tinggi. Sudah dipastikan kali ini mereka tidak akan bisa lolos melewati pemuda sangar itu. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut urusan gadis, kekuatan para lelaki bisa meningkat 100 kali lipat.

"A-Ampun... Na-Nanti aku bebaskan mereka semua. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang lecet!" Kakek tua itu membuka mulut demi keselamatannya.

"Mudah-mudahan begitu, kalau tidak... Kau akan merasakan tajamnya pedang karatan _tetanus_ milikku ini," ancam sang guru olahraga—Kenpachi—yang kehilangan putri semata wayangnya. Pria itu menunjukkan pedang panjang miliknya yang—memang—berkarat dan bergerigi.

Barragan dan anak buahnya hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan.

"Dan... Sangat tidak disangka." Ishida menaikkan sedikit posisi kacamatanya yang agak turun, menatapi salah satu guru di sekolahnya. Aizen Sousuke.

"Aku tak menyangka Aizen-sensei adalah biang kerok penculikan gadis di sekolah kita. Aku pikir setan dari planet Jupiter," ucap Ikkaku begitu menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Wajahnya memang seksi dan bersih. Tapi sifatnya sangat tidak cantik," ujar Yumichika Ayasegawa—teman yang selalu setia bersama Ikkaku.

"Ma-Maaf... Ini semua demi hutang menipedi dan keperluan tubuhku ini, murid-muridku." Aizen menjelaskan alasan yang membuatnya harus menjadi setan di sekolah Karakura.

"Ka-Kami janji tidak akan berbuat seperti ini lagi!" ucap Aizen sambil menunduk di hadapan eksekutornya. Benar-benar merendahkan harga diri.

Ichigo menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kami akan mengampuni kalian."

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi setelah kalian semua merasakan amukan kami!" lanjut Ichigo dan yang lainnya dengan wajah sangar.

"NOOO!—" teriak Aizen dan yang lainnya yang pasrah diamuk massa.

xxx

Tak jauh dari amukan massa... Hinamori masih duduk di hadapan pemuda yang menyelamatkannya tadi. Mereka masih terdiam membisu, menunggu salah seorang berbicara di antara mereka.

"Shiro-chan... Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku percaya padamu," lirih Hinamori merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak marah padamu. Semua ini akibat ulah guru bejad itu."

"Tapi... Shiro-chan, aku—"

"Hitsugaya," potong pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya, bukan Shiro-chan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tak lama terlihat sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Hinamori. "Shiro-chan!" teriaknya sembari memeluk erat tubuh Hitsugaya yang masih penuh luka.

"E-e-ehh! Sakit taukk!" rintih Hitsugaya ketika tubuh mungilnya dipeluk erat-erat oleh Hinamori. Tak hanya luka memarnya yang berwarna merah, tapi wajahnya juga berubah menjadi merah seperti semangka.

xxx

Tak lama kemudian, polisi datang ke tempat kejadian dan menangkap Barragan yang menjadi tersangka dalam kasus ini tertangkap, termasuk Aizen dan bawahannya.

Bardasarkan informasi dari Barragan, selama ini para gadis tersebut dipaksa untuk menjadi _maid_ di sebuah _Cafè_ luar kota. Tak ada tanda-tanda penganiayaan, luka di tubuh ataupun di batin mereka.

Kini para gadis telah kembali dengan selamat ke pelukan para keluarga dan juga orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka.

xxx

**=The End=**

* * *

A/N:

(*) Kreditur, orang yang memberi pinjaman kepada pihak lain.

Endingnya lebay... XP  
Huahahaha! Hebat, ini pertama kalinya saya selesaikan sebuah fic di ujung-ujung deadline... O_O  
Lumayan dah, dapat ide humor dan pengerjaan dilakukan dalam satu malam... *cengengesan*

Maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan para pembaca... *nunduk2*  
Baiklah, segala macam tipe review diterima. **Review**, please? ;D


End file.
